The Other Ed
by Pumpkin2Face
Summary: Al's research with other dimensions takes a turn for the worse when Ed finds himself sucked into a portal leaving him in...Central? Ed finds himself in a familiar setting with somewhat familiar faces. Manga/Brotherhood based. FMA crossover with AU FMA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Pumpkin2Face! This is an idea that's been floating in my brain for the past three months and I decided to finally sit down and get it on paper (Microsoft Word?) It's an FMA crossover with an AU FMA. Takes place after the manga/brotherhood, I guess after Al comes back from Xing. Should be interesting. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"ED!" Al's grip on Ed's hand started slipping. _This is my fault, my fault, my fault! I'm going to loose Ed, and it's all my fault. _Ed's hand slipped through Al's fingers and the portal promptly slammed shut. "NO!"

**FMA**

"Hey wait, let me look at it,"

"Brother! Please, it's not done!"

"Al, come on, I can help!"

"It doesn't really make much sense though, it's embarrassing."

"What is so embarrassing about it? Because you're thinking differently?" Ed snatched the notebook from Al's hands. "Just because I can't do alchemy, doesn't mean I don't still understand it."

"Well brother, the entire concept of another world is just ridiculous,"

"Yeah well this circle actually makes sense, I feel like if I could just use alchemy again, I would be in another world in only a moment." Al snatched the book back.

"It's not done" He muttered. "I tried it out once and got a portal going but it only lasted a second and I didn't want to go through it because of all the risks."

"Wait. It actually _worked_? Why didn't you tell me!" Ed paused for a minute letting this set in. Then something hit "Don't you DARE go through a portal, that's way too dangerous!"

"I'm not stupid, I wasn't going to! I just wanted to send, I don't know a message through or something. Ah, what's the point of opening a portal if we can't even get something out of it. It's way too dangerous to go through and we don't even know if there is alchemy on the other side." Al looked a little frustrated.

"You do it for curiosities sake, I mean, you almost have that chimera stuff down so a new project like this will keep you interested and busy. Plus a whole other world, that's HUGE. Have you told anyone else about this?" Ed shifted his weight and leaned across the table.

"Hey! Quit moving! Do you want me to screw up your leg?"

"Sorry Win,"

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't do it again."

"I don't know if I want to tell anyone, this is so big I barely know what to do, It's overwhelming."

"Well be careful Al,"

"Yeah, I know"

**FMA**

Ed rubbed the back of his head and glanced up at the sky. Al's research was complicated. He hated to admit it but not being able to perform alchemy had caused his alchemy research to slow down and even though he could still work with concepts he had definitely fallen behind his brother. He had never been a better fighter then Al and even Al had surpassed him in height now. "Damn, I may as well be the younger brother."

"Ha! Fullmetal! Thinking about your height?"

"Who you callin' short Colonel Bastard?"

"It's been Lieutenant General Bastard for a long time now."

"Yeah well that doesn't roll off the tongue like Colonel," Mustang laughed again at that statement. "and anyway, who you calling Fullmetal? It's been Edward for a long time now."

"Not anymore!" Mustang gleefully proclaimed. He seemed so happy, it reminded Ed of a little kid. Roy took the moment to pull a silver watch out of his pocket and let it dangle in front of Ed. "I came to tell you that my idea of you being an honorary state alchemist passed. You are once again officially the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed glared up at the overly cheerful flame alchemist and snatched the watch from his hands, clicking it open. "You seem happy, what makes you think I even want to be a state alchemist? It was bad enough you dragged Al into this." The silver watch was just as he remembered, every scratch that he had run his fingers over countless times were still there. More importantly, it still had its crude engraving inside. Edward hated to admit it, but he had felt a little sad when he turned over his title and watch.

"So now the Armored Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist can finally coexist!"

"You say the weirdest things."

"Oh yeah, you still have to take the exam in a little while."

"Okay,"

"So what has your brother been working on recently?"

"Just finishing up with the chimera stuff. He already successfully pulled apart our amphibious friends from the promised day."

"Ah. Well I have to go, I have a date with the Colonel! Don't tell anyone,"

_That's why he was so giddy. _"Hawkeye's a Colonel now?"

"Yup! See you later Fullmetal!" Roy ran off, most likely late. Ed smiled, ever since Roy got his eyesight back he was far more optimistic. Creepily cheerful at points but with a girlfriend and his goal in sight there was no reason not to be. Everyone was happier these days. Al especially. He had finally reached his body's full potential, becoming as strong as Edward and he was a state alchemist.

Thinking about his brother, Edward stared up at the sun above Central. It looked like a little bit past noon, he was supposed to meet Alphonse and Winry soon. Stepping out into the road Ed didn't bother watching for cars on the nearly empty streets instead focusing on hurrying to an alleyway that he hoped was a shortcut. He stumbled slightly feeling light headed.

**FMA**

"Oh I get it," Al mumbled, "Equivalent exchange, for everything that goes through the portal something of equal value comes from the other side."

"So if a human was to go through someone from the other world would come out?"

"Theoretically yes, I still haven't opened a portal."

"Maybe we should try it?"

"But you can't do alchemy! We should get Mustang to help"

"Oh please, we don't need that over pompous Flame alchemist's help"

**FMA**

Edward's vision was going hazy. The alleyway in front of him was fading away and his legs felt like they weren't even there. For a moment before he blacked out he thought he caught a glimpse of an alchemic flash

**FMA**

Edward woke up again to a different place from where he passed out. It looked like the place he and Al had gone a few days ago, just outside of Central, to discuss alchemy. A cute little place to escape the city. Kneeling over Edward shaking him lightly was a girl who looked like she had just cried her eyes out. "Please get up," Ed groaned and rolled over shaking her hands off of him. He had a pounding headache and his vision was still fuzzy.

"Wha' the hell?" Ed slurred still coming to. He was a little lost as to how he had gotten where he was. He began to sit up but groaned and stopped when his automail sent a painful shock up his thigh. It felt broken. _Damn. _"How'd I get here?"

"Umm," the girl seemed at a loss of what to say. "You, uhh, hit your head. I, um, need to do a test to see if you have a concussion." She was obviously lying but Ed was too out of it to care. "So what country are you from."

"Amestris," he muttered falling backwards and letting one of his arms drape over his eyes.

She sighed with what sounded like relief. "What, uhm, town?"

"Risembool"

"What's 27 minus 15?"  
"12"

"Your name?"  
"Edward Elric" By that point he was coming out of his haze and could finally focus on the girl's face. Which, when he told her his name had turned from nervous to confused.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess." It was coming back to him. Roy had told him he was an honorary state alchemist then he had gone to meet Al and Winry and then nothing. The girl sitting in front of him was now frowning like she was thinking about something real hard.

"Do you have a younger brother?"

"Yeah, Alphonse. Wait, why the hell am I telling you all this crap? I don't even know you!" Edward sat up quickly fully coming to his senses. "Damnit! They're probably looking all over the place for me!"

"Who?"  
"Al and Winry! Ah! What do you care?" By this time the frustrated Edward was standing and limping back toward Central. Luckily the café was near this side of the city so maybe Ed wouldn't be too late. _How the heck did I get over here anyway? _Behind Edward the girl was shifting her weight from foot to foot looking flustered and confused trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

By the time she had decided what she was going to say, Edward was already far in the distance jogging slightly heading back to the city. "Shoot!" She exclaimed and sprinted after him.

**FMA**

Edward pushed open the doors to his and Al's favorite café checking the clock on the wall. He was a half hour late. "Shoot," he muttered looking for the waitress that usually had this shift. She would have known if Al and Winry had been here. Instead a man in the usual uniform had taken her place.

"I'm sorry but we're all out of tables. If you don't mind a young man of your age group says he wouldn't mind if you joined him."

"Uh, sure, I don't mind," Edward was placed at a table across from a guy with pale blonde hair who was staring at him. After ordering something simple and scanning the café a couple of times Edward slouched in his seat sipping his water. He never once talked to the boy during his meal and they both ate in silence. In silence because if Ed spoke he was sure he would end up screaming from the pain that was suddenly coming from his leg.

The other boy seemed content with silence until Ed quickly stood up, paid his bill, and limped out of the café. At that point the other boy tossed some money on the table and ran after him yelling for him to wait. Edward had decided the pain was too much and had to go find Winry before it got any worse but he slowed down outside to see what the boy wanted.

"Look," he said, not waiting for Ed to say anything, "it was pretty obvious from the minute you walked into the café that your automail is either badly damaged or you haven't seen your mechanic in years, either way you won't make it down the street on that leg." Ed raised his eyebrows glancing down at his legs, he was wearing pants right? "I can repair it for you for really cheap."

"Thanks for the offer but my mechanic is in the city." Ed began to walk off but it was obvious his leg wanted the mechanical attention because at that moment the knee locked up and Ed fell over. "Damnit!"

He heard the boy laughing behind him, "You want to rethink that?" He walked over to Ed helping him up and over to a bench.

"Fine, just make it so I can get home." Ed muttered rolling up his pants to reveal the automail. The boy in front of him crouched down, pulling a wrench out of no where.

"Damn, what did you do to it?" He muttered trying to get the knee to bend again. "You might just have to take the leg off." Ed watched as the boy examined the automail and felt a little disappointed. More often then not, when another mechanic saw his automail they were impressed and Ed couldn't help but feel proud whenever Winry was complimented. However this guy didn't seem impressed he just tinkered with it a little bit until Ed could bend his knee again.

Eventually the boy stood up again and pushed Ed's leg a little with his foot, frowning. "Where did you get this automail?"

Edward raised his eyebrows again, "My mechanic made it for me, it's her special design."

"Where did she get the design?"

"She made it herself."

"Ha! Yeah right." He scoffed, sounding angry, "She's a thief, whoever this bitch is. This is my automail design! No doubt about it!"

Edward didn't even hesitate bringing his fist up and connecting it with the boy's jaw sending him backwards. He jumped up and grabbed the guy by the collar, "Don't you dare call her a bitch or a thief! I'll beat the crap out of you!"

The boy smirked and lashed his foot out, hitting the automail leg just right making it lock up for a second time causing Ed to fall. He went to kick Edward again but Ed grabbed his foot and pulled him down to the ground, punching him in the stomach. A small crowd formed as the boys wrestled. Normally Ed could have beaten any random guy easily but he was down a leg and this random guy happened to have a wrench.

A person in the crowd called for someone to break them apart and finally the two boys felt a hand on the back of their heads as someone smashed their skulls together. "You idiots!" a girl's voice called out as they rubbed their heads groaning. Ed glanced up trying to ignore the headache that the girl had brought back. It was the girl from earlier, same pixie cut and sad eyes. She grabbed them both and dragged them a little away from the crowd. "That was so embarrassing! I can't believe you did that!"  
"What? You know this guy?" The mechanic asked as the two boys were pushed into an alleyway.

"Uhh sorta,"

"He stole my automail designs!"

"I didn't! You want to get another black eye? Or was one enough?"

"Like you could do that a second time, it was a lucky shot!"

"Yeah right, if you hadn't pulled that cheap trick with the automail you wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"Please! Both of you! Stop!" The girl sounded desperate enough to get the Ed and the other boy to shut up.

"Hey Ally, is something wrong?" The boy from the café stood up grabbing her wrist.

"It's, uh, a long story. He deserves an explanation first," she said pointing at Ed.

"An explanation for what? Can I please just go?" Ed said. He didn't know these people and just wanted to find Winry and Al, they were probably worried.

The girl looked at him again and stuck her hand out to help Ed up, "Let me introduce myself first. I'm Allyson Elric, the Armored Alchemist."

* * *

**:3**

** Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes me happy when you do. (lol rhyme)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Ahhh! Thank you so so much to all the people who have reviewed/added this to their story alerts or favorites. You have no idea how happy this makes me! Armstrong hugs for everyone! (What? You don't want an Armstrong hug? Fine, have a cookie) So yeah, hurray for update?**

** Oh yes and I'm looking for a beta reader! Anyone want to help? You have to be vaguely good at looking for errors but mostly you'll be helping me to make sure the story flows and makes sense. Personal Message me if you're interested!**

Winter Rockbell was not an idiot. Sure he did some stupid things every once in a while and alchemy still left him confused but he was actually quite clever. He was able to take extra classes and graduate from school a few years early. He was smart enough to be able to make a living off of automail alone. And he probably knew more about prosthetic limbs then most people could imagine. But in that moment, when Ally introduced herself he was lost.

The boy's golden eyes had widened and he had a scared, shocked expression on his face. He managed to stutter out, "Al's research?" To which Ally had nodded. Then he had sat in silence for a long moment his eyes shooting between Ally and Winter a calculating look on his face. Finally he spoke "You're kidding right?"  
"Uhh, no."

"Wait! What's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you in a minute Winter."

"Winter? Oh God, please don't say Winter Rockbell."

"Yeah I'm Winter Rockbell! What of it?"

"That explains a lot,"

"What the-? What are you talking about? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Edward Elric!"

Winter stopped. "What?"

"Look if both of you could stop fighting for two seconds I might be able to explain whats going on,"

The two boys glared childishly at each other before muttering "Fine."

Allyson took a deep breath before going into her explanation. "Two months ago I began experimenting with an alchemic theory that would create a portal connecting this world and one I believed was nearby. A week ago I told Winter and my older sister about this theory."

"Oh yeah, that thing. That transmutation circle was huge."

"It wasn't for transmutation, it was different!"

"Whatever, you know I suck at alchemy."

"Anyway," Ally shot Winter a glare, "Today, to test a theory my sister and I had about the portals we opened one. From research we had realized that for everything that went through the portal, something of equal value would come out. Equivalent Exchange. We sent a mouse through the portal and one came out. It was almost the same except it was missing the tag we had put on the original one and it was female instead of male.

"We opened another portal to put the mouse back where it came from but something went wrong. Sis got caught in the portal and this guy came out," Ally pointed at Edward. "I have reason to believe that the other world is almost exactly like this one except everyone's gender is swapped." She finished up her story and watched as Winter's mouth dropped open in shock and Ed frowned.

"But we can get Ed back, right?" He asked worriedly.

"I hope so, it shouldn't be too hard, just send Edward here back through a portal. I just have to get my notebook from the hotel. The copy of my notes I took with me this morning sort of caught on fire. There was a large release of energy when the portal closed." Winter relaxed a bit before letting his eyes wander over to where Ed was leaning against the alley's wall.

"Okay simple enough," Edward said stretching his arms above his head. He couldn't stop staring at the guy. It was weird. He also caught Edward staring back at him multiple times.

"Well let's head back to the hotel and send you home quick."

It was odd at best to be walking, well limping in Ed's case, down the streets of Central. They looked almost exactly the same, if Ed didn't know better he'd say he was still where he belonged. Not in some odd new world. The three of them walked mostly in silence which Ed understood. It was really weird that these two people were this other world's equivalent to the people he cared for most.

Every once in a while Allyson would ask Ed a question about the past. Comparing notes and seeing where things were different. They had the same basic back stories with a few things changed.

Eventually though Ed posed an off topic question. After all, something had been bugging him though from the moment that he knew what was going on. "So, uhh, whats my girl name?"

"Huh?"

"Well Alphonse became Allyson, Winry became-"

"Wait, what kinda name is Winry?"  
"Shut up Winter, let him finish,"

Ed glared at Winter, "Anyway, you get the point. What about my name?"

Realizing what Ed wanted to know Winter smirked, "Oh you want to know your 'girl name,' why don't you tell us, you're the one with the feminine name, _Edward_."

"Edward's not a girl's name,"

"Yeah it is,"

"What kind of world do you live in?"

"The world where guys don't have braids, hey Al are you sure this is a guy?"

Ally sensed what was coming a moment ahead of time and managed to grab Edward before he tackled Winter. "I'm going to kill you,"

Winter let a huge grin cross his face, "I'd like to see you try with that leg. With your mechanic being in another dimension you might need my help, I suggest you be nice."

Ally smacked both of the boys on the head, "You two should really learn to be nice to each other. I know it's weird but Ed would you treat Winry this way? And Winter is this how you'd treat sister?"

Both boys looked down at their feet thinking about the girls that they cared so much about. There was no way the boy standing next to Ed was the same as Winry and for Winter he knew the Ed that was here was not the Ed he knew. But they were somehow connected. "Fine, we'll be nicer," Winter muttered.

"Speak for yourself!"  
"Ed!" Ally exclaimed.

"Fine, jeez, you really are like Al"

They began walking again this time the conversation was friendlier.

"So why do you have a braid? I don't know many guys with long hair."

"I don't know. I like it I guess."

"You should cut it."

"Why!"  
"It looks pretty girly, if you aren't careful people might get the wrong idea."

"You're a real ass you know that?" Ed muttered. Winter laughed, but instead of punching him Ed chuckled. "Do you think that's what Winry thinks?"

"Huh?" It took Winter a moment to remember who Winry was.

"Well if the two of you could come up with the same automail design then do you think she agrees with you about my hair?"  
"Uhh… that's a weird question, I don't know how to answer that. I guess if she hasn't said anything, she doesn't care. I know that if my Ed cut her braid I'd be disappointed."

"Oh,"

"But from guy to guy, I think you should cut the braid,"  
"Oh get off it already! Why don't you go bug Ally, she has a guy's haircut." Right after he said it he could tell he had said something wrong. Sure, Ally punching him in the face so hard his nose began bleeding was a dead give away, but he knew even before that. He hadn't meant to be rude, he was just trying to bring Ally into the conversation after she had been so quiet.

"Damn," Ed muttered watching Ally run into the hotel they had finally reached, "What did I say?"

Winter rolled his eyes as he pulled a rag out of his pocket and handed it to Edward. "That was a sore spot, she's been like that since she was in that suit of armor. Four years of people thinking you're a guy can really hurt a girl's self esteem. She's usually really calm about it though, I don't know why she hit you."  
"Then why the hell would she choose a haircut like that!"

"Did a guy steal Mustang's gloves and go on a rampage in your world too?"

"Yeah, except it was a chick,"

"That doesn't matter, Alphonse took her down right?"  
"Yup,"

"Well when Ally fought him, at one point during the fight her hair caught on fire. She was real smooth about it though. She just clapped her hands and got rid of the burning strands then continued the fight. Ed touched it up later but she lost so much hair that was the only acceptable hair cut." What Winter didn't mention was Allyson crying to him after the haircut.

"I'm such an ass,"  
"Yeah you are."

"Thanks so much," Ed said glaring at Winter.

"What? You said it."

"I should go apologize,"

"Yeah you should"

**FMA**

Ally ran up the stairs of the hotel to her and her sister's room. All she wanted to do was grab her notebook and get her sister back. She was already feeling guilty and embarrassed about punching her sister's lookalike, or clone, or whatever he was. She would never complain to her sister about how she felt in the armor though, her sis went through enough guilt already. She even managed to hold her tears from the haircut until after Ed left. She hated so much being mistaken for a boy.

As Ally searched through the drawers where she left her notebook, she heard the familiar uneven steps of her sister but felt shaken knowing that a boy would be walking through the door in a minute. She kept her head bent, concentrated on her search.

"Hey, uhh, sorry about that comment back there. I do things without thinking,"

"S-Sorry about your nose," Ally looked up, "Is it okay?"

"Yeah it bled a bit, but I'll live." Ed smirked and watched as Ally continued searching. There was a moment of silence broken only by Ally moving across the room trying to find the notebook. "Your haircut," Ally paused, "It's cute" Ed muttered blushing. Since she got the haircut no one said anything, they pretended it hadn't happened. Today was really the first time anyone mentioned it.

Ally would have smiled any other moment, but in that point of time she was digging through the last drawer in the room, her reestablished good mood fading. "I can't find the notebook."

**EdxAlly? *gets shot* [I'm an Edwin fan but I think I'm going to sway for this fic. Leave your odd pairing ideas in your review!]**

**Hahaha, anywhoo…The plot thickens! (Not really, she probably left it under her pillow XD Jk) Next chapter we'll meet Female!Ed. **

**Thanks for reading! Now Equivalent Exchange, I write you review. (I stole that line from someone. Can't remember who, I'd like to credit them for it) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yes, incase you haven't noticed, traveling through dimensions screws with your automail. So don't do it if your mechanic is homicidal.**

* * *

"Aaalll" Winry whined dragging out his name and slumping down in the booth. "Kill your brother for me, okay?"

"You can leave that to me as soon as he decides to show up," Al responded glaring up at the clock on the wall. Ed was 25 minutes late to a lunch that he had invited Al and Winry to. It had been a while since the three of them had gone out and done something nice together. Al had been busy with his work as a state alchemist, and Winry had been busy with her automail.

She had set up a temporary shop in Central since there were very few in the area and most people had to travel quite a distance to get tune ups. Ever since she started traveling with Ed and Al there were multiple 'temporary shops' set up all over Amestris. And every time she'd leave there would be people begging her to stay. Al watched Winry, feeling guilt rise in his stomach. He remembered coming back from Xing and wanting to be a state alchemist and an ambassador. With his knowledge of Renjitsu it was easy and Ed wanted to come with him. To Central and further traveling.

After doing nothing but waiting Winry had begged to come with them. But even though she had been the one pushing the idea Ed and Al always felt guilty for tearing her away from Risembool and a permanent automail shop.

"Hey does this look right?" Winry held up notebook she been sketching on a moment ago. Drawn on it was a simple circle for transmuting paper.

"Perfect,"

Winry's eyes lit up and she pressed her hands to the paper, gleefully watching as blue energy crackled and a paper flower lifted up from the note book. "Wow, you're getting really, really good."

"Hahaha, thanks. Not nearly as good as you though."

"We've been practicing for years, you could get that good someday."

"Maybe. I don't want to be state alchemist level good. I just want to be able to help the two of you."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Al smiled. He still remembered Ed's face when he walked in the front door and found Winry transmuting a piece of dented metal. It was priceless. "Okay!" Al suddenly declared standing up. "I'm done waiting for brother, let's go."

Winry laughed at Al's declaration and stood up, following him out of the café. The two of them walked down the streets of Central peering in shop windows and discussing Alchemy. Most of what Al said was lost on Winry but she enjoyed learning more about it. "Oh! Look at that Al!" In front of Winry was a hardware store where it was advertising automail. "Automail is finally catching on in Central!" She hurried forward pressing her nose against the glass.

"We should split up and look for brother,"

"Uh-huh," Winry muttered, still enraptured by the automail.  
"You listening Win?"  
"Yup."

"Okay, we'll meet back at the hotel in an hour."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Al crouched down next to the blonde girl who lay on the floor, passed out. "Hey, can you hear me?" She didn't move. "Come on, please wake up." He checked her pulse, she was alive but pretty out of it. He took another look at her. He had initially run down the alleyway because he thought it had been his brother passed out near a trashcan. With a similar hairstyle and red jacket he didn't blame himself for mistaking the two.

He sighed glancing down at her automail which seemed badly damaged, pieces of it ripping through the leggings she was wearing under a dark skirt. It looked like a huge amount of pressure had been placed on it causing it to break. From listening to Winry talk about automail he knew that a leg with this kind of damage shouldn't be left in the port for too long because of the damage it could do to the port. Al would have taken it out already but he wasn't sure how far up on her leg the port was so he was left to shaking her, hoping she'd wake up before he would have to carry her to a hospital.

"Ugh," The girl groaned and rolled over. She suddenly came awake shooting upward yelling, "Al!" She then winced and cried out in pain, grabbing her automail leg.

"Hey, don't move! Are you hurt?" Al leaned forward, looking at the girl's leg.

"Where am I?" The girl looked scared out of her mind, eyes darting back and forth, taking in Al and the alleyway. _Amnesia?_

"You're in an alley way in Central, Amestris." Al said. At that the girl visibly relaxed. "Who's Al?"

"My…my little sis, Ally." She was staring up at Alphonse a puzzled look on her face. _He looks just like her. _"Um..and you are?"

"Uh, Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you," Al stuck his hand out. _Just like the mice, just like the theory. This is…different._

"R-really? Ha! This has got to be a joke." She gave Al a familiar looking smirk and grabbed his hand to shake it, "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Winry sighed glancing one more time at the crowded marketplace of Central. She hadn't been able to find Ed anywhere. _That jerk is probably sitting back in the hotel reading a book, me and Al completely forgotten! _Some forty-five minutes had passed and Winry had decided to give up the search now and just wait for Al back in her room. He was sure to come in soon enough with Ed tailing behind him if Edward wasn't already there.

She really wished that he would stop doing things to piss her off like this. Chances were he had forgotten to oil his automail and he was trying to hide the rust from her. Winry tried to shake the thought from her head, as it was already getting her angry but it didn't help much that she had glanced up and caught sight of Edward. His back was to her and he was leaning heavily on Al his red coat blowing in the wind and his fully wrecked automail leg tucked under one arm.

Winry was going to kill him. She was going to rip him apart piece by piece and no amount of Al's fancy Rinjitsu was ever going to be able to put him back together again. "Edward Elric!" She yelled whipping out her wrench. He turned just in time to get hit in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You nasty little bitch!" Winry's eyes widened at the response as her wrench was heaved back at her nailing her in the stomach.

"Ah! No wait! Ed! Winry!" Al's panicked voice broke Winry out of her shock as she stared at the person she had hit with her wrench. She glanced up at Al and down at the girl on the floor rubbing her head and turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh!" Winry rushed forward. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

"My God woman! Are you trying to kill someone?"

"Uh yeah actually, hehehe…Sorry about that. I really thought you were someone else."

"Edward Elric?"

"How did you- Oh yeah, I just yelled that."

"Well actually-"

"Let's finish this conversation back at the hotel!" Al cut in, shooting a glare at the girl.

"Uhh…Okay" Winry muttered while helping the girl up. They were an odd looking trio. One girl without a leg and the other two stumbling along trying to keep her from falling over. After only one major fall that had a panicked Al watching Winry and the girl tumble down the stairs they made it to the hotel room. "So anyway Al, who's this?"

"Oh this is…well…uhh…this is Edward." Al was scratching his head trying to think of the best way to explain this. "The, um, portals I was working with. They kind of lead to another world exactly like ours except everyone's gender is swapped."

"What?"

* * *

There was a lot of convincing needed to get Winry to believe. She kept insisting it couldn't be possible and nothing could sway her opinion until Edward leaned over and whispered something in Winry's ear that caused her eyes to widen. "Okay, I believe you guys."

"What! What did Edward say?" Al exclaimed eyes shooting back and forth between the two girls.

"Nothing," Ed waved off the topic nonchalantly.

"Look, lets just send Edward back to her home and get our Ed back. Can you do that Alphonse?"

"Well, theoretically yes. I've never actually tried it."

"No time like the present," Edward replied optimistically. "Do you also hide your notes in the bottom drawer over here?" She asked walking over to some cabinets.

"Yeah, here I'll get them." Al sat there for a few minutes staring at the empty drawer before he realized that it was gone.

* * *

**Ugh. I hated how similar this chapter was to the last one. Don't worry though it shouldn't happen again. The notebooks both had to be stolen for obvious reasons (this story would end far to fast if it hadn't been) Both groups though will have totally separate adventures.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
